


Points Of Light

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Writing Challenge fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Sam reflects and Dean recovers at Rufus’ cabin on Christmas Eve.Wincest Writing Challenge prompt: decorating the Christmas tree.





	

They were Sam’s favorite snowflakes. Fluffy and as big as goose down feathers, they were the kind that would float from the sky and cling to his lashes and the tips of his hair. When he was a child, he read that the temperature in the upper atmosphere is what forms the shape and size of snowflakes. The bigger the flakes, the smaller the storm.

They’d spent a week at Rufus’ cabin already, nothing but the silence and the snow and each other for company. As Dean’s injuries improved, his mood declined. He was itching to get back on the road, convinced that the sound of asphalt under the wheels would heal his broken leg faster.

Sam adjusted the last candle, before stuffing the pack of matches back in his pocket. He tilted his head towards the sky and closed his eyes. No cars, no voices, no threats. It was a balm after the last hunt ended bloody.

The front door of the cabin opened and Sam could hear Dean’s crutch drag across the wooden porch. When Sam turned to look, Dean was staring at the tree.

“What is this?”

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Sam bobbed his head and pushed the toe of his boot through the white powder. “Was feeling grateful. Thought we should celebrate.”

Dean hobbled off the steps, plowing a trail through the snow with his bad leg to stand next to Sam. He leaned in to get a closer look at the branches. They were filled with lights, winking bright in the twilight. “Where did you find a string of Christmas lights? I thought Rufus was Jewish.”

“Actually, some Jewish people put up trees, especially those with interfaith families, although many of the more orthodox…” Sam cut himself off at Dean’s annoyed look. “Well, that’s not the point. Besides, they’re not really a string of lights.”

Dean moved closer to the tree, and his eyes went wide as he realized what they were. “You put real candles on the tree?”

There were no ornaments or decorations in the small cabin, and they were twenty five miles from the closest town. Dean was recuperating, so Sam had to make do with the small white votive candles that he found in the closet next to the lanterns. He spilled just enough wax on each branch to secure the small aluminum containers. His careful placement of the candles and the snow was enough to avoid any danger of starting a fire.

In the growing shadows, the small white lights flickered as the brothers stood shoulder to shoulder looking on. 

“It’s awesome, Sam.” Dean adjusted his stance, moving the crutch to take weight off his wounded leg. “So, what are you grateful for?”

Sam watched as the fluffy flakes swirled around his brother, one of the white curls landing on the purple-yellow bruise on Dean’s cheek before melting into nothing. “You know, the usual. Candy canes and eggnog.”

Dean snorted. “Sugar addict.”

“Slacker.” Sam set his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed before heading back to the porch.

Dean looked once more at the lighted tree and smiled, before turning his face to the sky, catching a few snowflakes on his tongue. Maybe a few more days here in the woods wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
